Future Love Tmnt Mating Season
by Starryyeah
Summary: Two girls watching season 6 of tmnt get transported into their world in that season set in the future. With dealing with turtles on their mating season and dark turtles kidnapping them what's a girl to do? This is an rp I did with a friend.
It was the start of summer vacation at the college. Tiffany and Dana were in there dorm running popping two large bowls of popcorn from the microwave. Pouring themselves Dr. Pepper then turning on the TV finding out that they didn't miss the premiere of the new season of TMNT when the turtles are sent through time 97 years into the future. They both sat down on their bed watching the Mikey and Raph fighting over the TV. Leo, Don, and Splinter were watching in disgust at their behavior. Then Leo and Don join into the fun the remote escapes from all four of them in the air. Splinter with swift movements spins his walking stick into the rug pulling it hard causing all four turtles to fall over. He wrapped all four of them into the rug then back flipping onto the couch catching the remote in his left hand. Splinter was about to change the channel to watch his soap opera that would be on in 5 minutes. When Mikey used his toe to change the channel.

The girls were busting up laughing at what just happened when they felt a gust of wind coming out of no where. It was pulling the off their beds onto the floor of the room. They got up confused and scared about what was going on. They were getting pulled towards the TV. They were trying to fight against the wind but it was too strong. They were pulled into the TV, they both landed on the ground of an alley. They were animated and had lost their clothes because of them not being apart of the show itself. They covered themselves up.

"Dana, over here someone throw out these clothes," said Tiffany motioning for her to come over towards her.

Tiffany found a white t-shirt with a picture of a boombox with different colors in the picture and black trim around the collar and sleeves, jeans, and white converse. She had to cut a hole in the back of her jeans for her cheetah tail to go through. She stood guard which for anyone who might come over to them and investigate.

Dana went over to the clothes and she picked out white pants, brown ankle boots, an ice blue long sleeved shirt with a black jacket over it. She was finished changing and she went over to Tiffany.

"Alright Tiffany so where to now?"

Tiffany looked around shrugging not sure where to go exactly. Her instincts told her to go left and headed down the sidewalk. While they were walking she was starting to get out of breath. She was breathing heavily and braced herself against the wall of the building.

Dana went over to her to see what was wrong. She tried to help her but she didn't know how. Nothing was happening to her. She was perfectly fine. She put one hand over her shoulder and dragged her along with her to try and get help.

Tiffany was growing weak by the minute she needed air the air here for her was too thin wearing her down. She held onto Dana looking over to see a turtle with sea green skin. She saw that is was Mikey just without his gear and weapons. Tiffany weakly pointed to Mikey who was having the same problem as her. He on the other hand was following a strange figured who Tiffany thought was off.

Dana didn't know what to do. She set Tiffany down and started screaming for help.

"Help! Please someone! Anyone! My friend needs help!" she shouted.

That same strange who was helping Mikey went over to them he pointed to his chest plate then to Tiffany's. He helped her up taking her to the same alley Mikey was standing at wanting air too coughing. Looking greener than normal.

Mikey was wondering who these two pretty ladies were. He went over to them.

"Hey dudettes the name's Mikey, what are your lovely names?"

Dana just blushed and giggled.

"My name's Dana and this is my roommate Tiffany," she explained to him.

Tiffany was trying to stay awake but ended up blacking out falling to the ground with the lack of oxygen. The strange lifted her up in his arms carrying her to an armored car in the back was filled with people. Mikey figured out what they were doing.

"Uh Mikey what are they doing with her? Mikey they're taking her away! We have to stop them!" she shouted at him.

Mikey nodded. "I would help but I don't have my trusty nunchucks with me!" Mikey said.

"Well we have to do something!" Dana shouted.

She grabbed a pipe by a dumpster and began hitting the guys with it. Mikey began using his ninjutsu abilities on the guys.

Then out of no where a turtle shaped vehicle came crashing down knocking the bad guy holding Tiffany. She fell to the ground like a bag of rocks. A teenage boy, a robot, rat, and three other turtles came out of the vehicle to help. The robot went over to Mikey putting on his bioro-pack on his chest, arms, and legs. The others were fighting the off Jammerhead and the Street Phantoms until they were gone.

Dana just looked at them wide eyed and gasped.

"It's the teenage mutant ninja turtles! Oh my god! We're in the show? But how?" she said talking to herself out loud. Then she remembered Tiffany.

"Please help her. She can't breathe due to this crazy atmosphere," she asked them.

Cody went over to her aid checking her vital signs with his portal scanner on his wrist.

"Serling, grab another bioro-pack and put it on her hurry she was starting to go into cartacarest," shouting Cody.

Serling quickly went into the turtle shaped vehicle grabbing a bioro-pack coming back out. He put a yellow chest plate, and the same colored arm and leg covering like the guys. She slowly opened her eyes looking around her surrounds jumping ten feet out of her skin seeing four turtles, a rat, a robot, a teenage boy, and her friend.

"What heck just happened," asked Tiffany confused.

Dana hugged Tiffany tightly.

"You couldn't breathe and you passed out. I thought you were a goner. Thank god you are alright! Thank you so much for saving her!" Dana said to the boy and the robot.

Tiffany looked over to the Cody and Serling smiling.

"Thank you for helping me," said Tiffany.

"You're welcome," said Cody smiling.

"It's was my pleasure miss," said Serling.

The cops were coming towards them and parking then getting off their bikes walking over to them.

"I say, I say, what seems to be the problem here?" A golden robot cop said in a British accent.

"My friend needed help. She couldn't breathe and she was getting kidnapped by those strange goons and they saved us," Dana said to the cop pointing to the turtles, Cody and Serling.

"Um, looks like the work of the Street Phantoms again book them boys," ordered the Constable.

The other cops were arresting the Street Phantoms and Jammerhead. While the turtles, Serling, Splinter, and Cody were heading into the turtle shape vehicle. Cody stopped to look at the girls then at the guys.

"Guys what about the girls it's obvious they aren't from around here," explained Cody.

:Master Cody, we can't keep taking people off the streets all this," said Serling.

"Serling," shouted Cody folding his arms..

"Alright sir," sighed Serling.

Dana just looked at Cody.

"Are you sure it's alright? I don't want to be a bother to you," Dana said looking upset.

Cody smiled, "It's alright, I have plenty of room in the penthouse," explained Cody smiling.

Tiffany's ears pricked up her tail was flicking though she was still human.

Dana smiled at Cody and went over to him hugging him.

"Thank you my name is Dana and you're Cody and that's Serling, Splinter, Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Leo," she said saying each name with each person.

Tiffany waved a small wave. The turtles looked at them curiously.

"How do you know our names when have never seen you all until now," asked Leo.

"We're from a different world one that's not animated. In our world your characters in a tv show. Somehow we got transported here to your world or in the show rather," Dana explained to them.

They all looked at Don for answers to know if this could be true or not because they were clueless on what to say to this.

"Well while I fully don't 100% believe her I believe it could be possible. You can't rule out that idea," Donnie explained.

"Well thanks for that," muttered Dana frowning.

"Well plus you guys were brought to 2105. There could be other worldly dimensions that scientists theorizes could co-exist with ours," explained Cody agreeing with Don.

"Great another one that speaks geek," says Raph.

Dana sighed and nodded.

"I know Raph right? Exactly oh it kills me every time I feel like I lose brain cells just listening to these two," Dana muttered.

Raph smiled, "Really, I guess we are going to get along just fine then."

Dana blushed and nodded looking away from him and smiled.

"Uh yeah Raph I guess so," she nervously said.

Raph smiles at her then went to the vehicle heading inside. Tiffany snickered at the whole situation then headed inside the vehicle.

"I never knew Raph to be so sensitive. This is new," said Tiffany smiling heading inside.

They all piled inside heading back to the penthouse. Cody showed the girls around then showing them to their new rooms. Tiffany and Dana were fixed with new clothes which were put into their closet. Then went out of their rooms to get something to eat. Once they were down hanging out with the turtles they went to sleep along with the everyone else.

Dana was sleeping in her room sleeping naked because she preferred doing that. It was just more comfortable. Little did she know someone quietly snuck into her bedroom.

Raph was the last one to go to sleep after he heard everyone else sleeping. He got up heading down the hallway towards Dana's room. He opened the door quietly heading inside. Looking at her sleeping he smiled getting underneath the covers holding her close to him. He was smelling her scent again breathing it in. He started gently kissing her neck.

Dana's eyes widened as they opened and she turned to look and there was Raph in bed next to her kissing her neck. She screamed.

Raph quickly covered her mouth to not wake up the others from sleeping.

"Shhh, babe don't wake up the others," said Raph huskily in her ear licking it.

Dana pulled his hand off of her mouth.

"B-babe? Wh-what the hell are you doing in here? Get out!" she yelled angrily at him.

Raph ignored her nibbling at her ear more growling from his throat. Then started groping her chest roughly. Squeezing them and pinching her nipples.

Dana finally let out a moan as she started to cry.

"Raph please stop! I don't want this!" she sobbed as she got out of his arms and got off of her bed and ran outside her bedroom door running to hide somewhere.

Raph smirked at this chasing after her following her scent. He eventually found her lifting her up in his arms taking her back to her room bolting the door shut. Laying her down on the bed he pinned her down. Sucking and licking her breasts then wrapping his tongue around her buds.

Dana continued to struggle.

"Let me go Raph! Serling! Cody!" she screamed their names hoping they would hear her.

Raph smirked, "They are on the other side of the penthouse babe they can't hear you. Though I like it when you shout my name like that."

Churring he moved down to her stomach then spread her legs sucking and licking her downstairs rubbing her thighs.

Dana continued to cry as she still struggled.

"Raph please stop! I'm a virgin I don't like this!" she cried.

Raph kept ignoring her pleas and was now straddling her slowly moving in and out of her. Breaking her inner walls feeling how tight she was.

Dana screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It hurts! It hurts!" she sobbed.

Raph stroked her cheek gently saying sweet things in her ear nuzzling her cheek cooing. He continued to move slowly.

Dana soon felt pleasure as she started to moan.

Raph soon started to move faster and go deeper into her.

Dana elicited another moan arching her back.

Raph was moving harder and faster in and out of her bucking into her. He lifted her legs on his shoulders.

Dana scratched his shoulders moaning louder.

"Raph!" she shouted his name.

Raph said "Say my name louder"

Dana shook her head no.

Raph growled, "Say it!" moving harder.

Dana still defied him. She shook her head no again.

Raph growled kept thrusting hard and fast motions in and out of her.

Dana soon bursted. "RAPH!" she screamed his name.

Raph churred at her saying his name loudly. He reached his climax putting his seed into her then laid down next to her panting. He held her close to him stroking her cheek cooing.

Dana became angry with him. She slapped him really hard across his cheek scooting away from him and out of his arms.

"Don't touch me! You just raped me you asshole!" she said crying tears falling down her cheeks.

Raph laid there in silence looking at her. Staying on his side of the bed. Tiffany was sleeping un just a black night shirt with a gold printed cheetah on the front she was in her mutant form of a cheetah. Dana knew about her situation since they were friends and were sharing the same room. What no one knew about was that right now she was in heat like all female and male cats were. She was in a deep sleep but was breaking out of it when she smelled someone walking in.

Dana put a blanket around her and unbolted the door ran out of her room and was laying down on the couch crying quietly.

Donnie was in her room and he went over to her smelling her scent. He could smell she was in heat and that aroused him for he was in heat too. He got on top on her and smashed his lips on hers kissing her roughly.

Raph saw her leave and went after her to explain the situation since he had mated with her.

Tiffany wrapped her arms around his neck purring loudly wrapping her tail around his thigh. She shoved her tongue in his mouth exploring every inch.

Dana just sat in the couch afraid of Raph now and she saw him coming near her. She scooted away in fear.

Donnie began to French kiss her his tongue battling with hers.

Raph sat on the other end of the couch not looking at her.

"Dana, I'm not myself none of my brother are at the present time. Cody and Serling don't know we didn't have a chance to tell them. Splinter didn't even have a chance to say anything. It's not our fault that this happens to us. Splinter taught us how to keep our urges under control. Believe me we were trying so hard not to hurt. We thought we were far away from Tiffany's and your room so we wouldn't hurt you. I feel horrible for what I did to you really I am. We don't have control over it no matter how many times in our minds are telling us to stop we can't. I understand if you hate me for this and I don't blame you," explained Raph.

Tiffany squeezed her tail harder on his thigh licking and sucking on his neck. She rubbing his shoulders purring loudly still.

Dana just looked at him angry and hurt. She stopped crying.

"You're right I do hate you! Don't come near me look at me or talk to me ever again!" she yelled angrily as she ran into her room and closed her door and fell asleep on her bed.

Donnie started to churr but then he growled. He wanted to be in control. He pinned her down on her bed as he started to swirl his tongue around her nipples licking them and making them harden while pinching and groping her boobs.

Raph sat there angry with himself and with this stupid season. "Why do we have to have this any way when all this does is hurt people," he thought heading into the dojo that Cody made for them. It was the only thing that relaxed him.

Tiffany purred more shoved her chest more in his face moaning.

Donnie then moved down lower kissing her stomach as he rubbed her thighs. He opened her legs and he attacked her pussy rubbing the clit with his thumb then shoving his tongue inside her licking her walls tasting her juices.

Tiffany moaned arching her back gripping the sheets tearing them with her claws.

Donnie took out his tongue and he pulled out his dick as he slammed it inside her feeling her tight walls closing in around him as he thrusted slowly breaking through her wall.

Tiffany kissed his neck nipping, sucking, and licking it. Scratching his shoulders growling in pain.

Donnie stopped and waited until the pain went away then he went deeper inside ramming into her fast and roughly as he bit down on her shoulder blood coming out of it as he licked it.

Tiffany purred loudly moaning biting down on his shoulder with blood coming out of it licking it.

Donnie soon reached his climax as he released inside her shooting his cum into her as he took out his dick panting next to her laying down bringing her close to him nuzzling her neck.

Tiffany was still purring loudly licking his cheek then nuzzled his cheek.

Time skip next morning

Dana woke up and got dressed into a long red skirt black boots a blue shirt and a white sweater over it as she went to go have breakfast. She looked awful. She had bags under her eyes. Her eyes were red from crying.

Leo walked into the kitchen seeing Dana. He sensed something was wrong and went over to her. He patted her shoulder.

"Dana are you okay," asked Leo gently.

Tiffany woke up to see Don was laying down next to her. She went to get dressed she was back in her human form with her cat ears and tail. She ran into the bathroom getting sick.

Dana didn't look at Leo. She looked broken.

"Oh hi Leo Raph raped me last night," she said in an empty voice.

Donnie woke up and he saw Tiffany running into the bathroom. He ran after her.

"Sweetie are you alright?" he asked worried.

Leo was shocked though he also knew what happened too. He sat down knowing him around her must make her feel uncomfortable. He knew Raph must have told her already about the situation. He too felt awful for what happened.

"So you know we are all on our mating season then Dana," said Leo gently.

Leo and Don had their urges under control though Raph and Mikey though they tried to they weren't able to do it for some reason.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Dana. Really I am," said Leo still calm but understanding what she must be feeling.

Tiffany finished getting sick and cleaned out her mouth brushing her teeth. She looked at Don rubbing her stomach.

"Don, I'm pregnant with your baby," she said smiling nuzzling him.

"I know Leo Raph already told me but that is still no excuse for what he did! That is something that I can never get back!" she said brokenly as she got off the stool and she was walking away.

Donnie's eyes widened and he smiled at her.

"Really? Honey that's great! I'm gonna be a dad!" he said happily nuzzling her cheek hugging her tightly to him.

Leo followed her hugging her. He knew she needed comfort even if she didn't want it from him. He still felt horrible for what happened to her and Raph was no where in sight.

"I know that Dana, that's no excuse for what happened to you and I know this wasn't something that you asked for or wanted right now. I'm sorry you had to go through this. Honestly, I'm not just saying that either I truly mean what I'm telling you. I know what it's like to be a mindless person. I had raped someone once. I didn't know what was happening to me at the time but all I knew was I needed the feeling boiling inside of me. I was consumed with it and when I smelled a girl the same age as me I was 15 at the time and so was she. I had raped her without even knowing what I did. I realized the pain and urge that was built up was gone. I told my father what happened and he explained everything. I felt dirty and upset. I was depressed for the longest time. *showing her the cuts he had put on his wrists* then my father taught me and brothers how to control them. Though no matter how much Mikey and Raph tried for some reason they weren't able too. We had to lock them up in their rooms. We did last night but some how Raph managed to break out and come at you," Leo explained sadness in his eyes.

Tiffany was purring and nodding, "Yes you are darling."

Dana just looked at him with empty lifeless hollow eyes.

"Sounds like you've had it rough. Me I've had it way worse than you. When I was little I was molested by my uncle my cousin and my dad and when I got older I was abused by my dad."

*showing him slash marks on her upper thighs*

"He did that to me and recently he's been hitting me so I moved out and went to college."

*showing him recent bruises she got all over her body*

"Excuse me Leo," she said softly as she was about to cry walking away.

Donnie swung her around kissing her lips passionately.

Leo followed her before she did something she was going to regret doing. Leo gently grabbing her hand embracing her in a hugging her tightly but making sure he wasn't hurting her. He was stroking her hair gently.

"Dana, I'm here for you okay. Please stop hurting yourself and I'm going to listen to you. I'm going to let this happen again I'm going to protect you Dana. You are my friend I care about you. Don't think you have to be alone because you're not. I may not be a victim but I know what feels like to hate yourself for something you did. Dana you didn't do anything wrong. It was Raph's fault, your cousin, dad, and uncle's fault for doing this to you. I'm going to fight my urges the best I can for you, okay," Leo explained to her.

Tiffany giggled holding onto his neck kissing him passionately.

Dana's eyes widened and she looked up at Leo with life in her eyes again and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Just to let you know I've never once hurt myself. I won't ever either. Thank you Leo but I don't understand. How can you say you're my friend and you care about me when you just met me yesterday?" she asked lost.

Donnie put her down and smiled at her.

"Come on sweetie let's go have breakfast ok?"

Leo looked back at her sharing her same gaze.

"I tell you needed a friend, not a person you is a lover. You needed someone to talk to and I was there just listening to your situation. Isn't that what friends do listen to someone who needs help and is too afraid to tell anyone else about it. I get it Dana you don't have to be afraid to anyone anything like that ever. Other people have been through the same thing you have. I understand that you're tired and upset. Confused and angry all at once and you needed someone friend or otherwise to hear you. Listen to what was troubling you even if it felt like a burning in your throat," explained Leo.

Tiffany nodded, "Okay Donnie" heading out of the bathroom into the main room.

Dana nodded and smiled at him as she hugged him warmly nuzzling his chest.

"Thank you Leo," she said softly.

Soon she separated from him and she tripped on her skirt which caused her to fall on top of Leo and her lips kissed his lips. Blushing she got off of him.

"I'm sorry Leo!" she said running away going into her room.

Donnie followed her out to the kitchen.

Leo was wide eyed at just happened. He followed her to her room heading inside sitting down next to her.

"Dana it was an accident you didn't mean too. I promise it's alright Dana," reassured Leo smiling softly to her.

Tiffany sat down at the table eating her breakfast with Donnie and the others.

Dana looked at him and blushed.

"Leo what if I told you I liked kissing you? And I think I'm starting to like you Leo," she said nervously looking away getting up.

Donnie was eating breakfast with everyone.

Leo looked at her smiling, "I think I'm feeling the same way too Dana." getting up hugging her moving side to side like a rocking motion gently.

Tiffany was eating her breakfast.

Dana began to laugh in his embrace hugging him back smiling.

Donnie soon finished his breakfast.

Leo smiled at her then nuzzled her cheek gently then stopped.

Tiffany ended up finishing up her breakfast cleaning up her dishes putting them away. She then headed out of the kitchen.

Dana looked at him tilting her head to the side.

"Leo what's wrong?" she asked lost.

Donnie went in the dojo.

Leo saw mark Raph had given her while they were mating and knew he couldn't do this to her.

"I think you should talk with Raph, Dana, because he needs to hear how you're feeling. I don't want him to get angry with me. We do that to often and I don't us to fight over you, okay," Leo said calmly to her before walking out to eat breakfast.

Tiffany walked into her room to put on her black jacket, white t, gray scarf, gray jeans, and black ankle boots with three buckles on them. She grabbed her bow n arrows heading into the dojo to train.

Dana sighed and she went into the dojo and she saw Raph. She went over to him.

"Look Raph I'm sorry but it's still no excuse! My life has been hell ok? And you added onto it!What would you have done if I'd gotten pregnant with your child?" she said to Raph.

Donnie saw Tiffany enter the dojo.

Raph looked at her not sure how to respond to her last question.

"Dana I know it's no excuse for what I did and there's nothing I can do to change it. I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I don't what else to say really. As for the last one I don't what would have done. Other what most people would done take responsibility for the baby," explained Raph not looking at her scared to see. He just kept hitting the punching bag.

Tiffany smiled at Donnie.

"Hey I'm going to train today," said Tiffany smiling.

Dana sighed. She went up to Raph and cupped his cheeks in her hands making him look at her.

"I see well regardless you still hurt me and I still can't forgive you for that but know this. Even though I said I hate you I don't. I like you ok?" she said about to leave the dojo.

Donnie smiled and nodded to her.

"Sure honey go right ahead!" he said cheerfully.

Raph gently grabbed her hand pulling her close to him. He hugged her tightly trying not hurt her.

"I swear I'm sorry Dana," apologized Raph holding back his tears.

Tiffany smiled grabbed the remote to the dojo creating simulation to show off her skills. She got an arrow ready and was fighting and shooting each target with swift and quick movements. Similar to Katniss for the Hunger Games series. When she finished her training she smiled at Don. Then heard clapping behind her turning around to see Mikey had walked in.

Dana turned around and hugged him back.

"Raph don't cry it's ok sweetie alright?" she said wiping his tears away.

Donnie watched her go and he smiled impressed.

"Very good Tiffany you're awesome! shouted Donnie.

Raph looked at her smiling stroking her cheek gently.

"Okay Dana," Raph said nodding.

Tiffany smiled, "Thanks sweetheart." putting away her arrows in their patch behind her back then her bow over her right shoulder.

Dana nodded and smiled and left the dojo to go eat breakfast and she found Leo still there. She had some cereal. She ate while Leo was still there.

Donnie went over to her and kissed her in front of Mikey and Raph.

Leo was finished eating his breakfast getting up cleaning his dishes then back over to sitting in front Dana.

"So how did go," asked Leo.

Tiffany smiled kissing him back then heading out of the dojo. Raph looked over at Don smirking.

"So when did you and Tiffany become close," asked Raph folding his arms.

Dana looked at him and smiled.

"It went well for the most part!" Dana said laughing.

Donnie smirked back at him.

"Ever since last night," Donnie bragged.

Leo chuckled little smiled at her.

"Well that's good news," Leo said.

Raph smiled, "Oh really?"

Tiffany was headed back to her room unaware she was being followed.

Dana nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah it is I guess," Dana said finishing her cereal.

Donnie grinned at him.

"Yes really Raph."

Mikey followed Tiffany into her room.

Leo smiled, "Well glad you both got everything straightened out so far."

Raph smiled at him, "Happy to hear that bro."

Tiffany turned around after putting away her bow and arrows to see Mikey.

"Hey Mikey," said Tiffany smiling at him walking past him.

Dana nodded at him. Dana went to go take a shower not realizing that two horny turtles were gonna follow her.

Donnie smiled and went back to training.

Mikey smirked at her grabbing her arm bringing her into her room locking the door.

Leo and Raph followed Dana into the bathroom. They took off their gear and weapons heading into the shower. Leo was behind her while Raph was in front of her.

Tiffany knew what Mikey wanted and wasn't willing to do this to Donnie even if they didn't have a baby.

"Mikey, don't do this please, I'm pregnant with Donnie's baby," pleaded Tiffany.

Dana started to blush trying to cover herself up. Then she looked sad.

"Guys please! What are you doing in here? I wanna take a shower alone plus don't look at my body. My body is ugly from all the bruises on my body and the slash marks on my legs," she said.

Donnie sensed something was wrong. He dashed to Tiffany's room.

Mikey ignored her and was about to kiss her when Donnie broke down the door growling at him.

"Get off of her Mikey! She's mine!" he threatened.

Raph stroked her cheek, "No you are not Dana. You're beautiful to me no matter what."

"Yes you are Dana stop saying things like that about yourself," said Leo smiling.

Tiffany stayed on the bed watching what was happening in her room. She was watching her room get turned upside down. Then saw them both getting up they looked at her weirdly which scared her not sure at what was happening. Though she had a weird feeling building up inside of her.

Dana just shook her head.

"But it's true!" she said sadly.

Donnie and Mikey both walked over to her going on either side of her as Donnie stroked her cheek and kissed her ear while Mikey groped her boobs and nuzzled her neck.

Raph looked at her eyes lifting her chin with his thumb.

"Dana, yes you have scars and bruises but it only shows how strong you are. Even though you have been through hell you are stronger like the song from Kelly Clarkson," said Raph smiling at her.

Leo nodded in agreement, "Yes no matter what life has thrown at you whether is was good or bad you never let it get you down. That's what's so special about you Dana. It shows in your character. Which what attracts us to you. You don't have to the prom queen to attract someone to you. Sometimes it's your personality and character that means more than your looks, Dana."

He was smiling at her with gentle eyes.

Tiffany was aware of what was going on. She had never had attention like this before and her body was overwhelmed with emotions. She was holding back her moans.

"Donnie, why are you cool with Mikey now. Just a few minutes ago you were telling him to back off. What the heck is going on," asked Tiffany.

Dana's eyes widened and she smiled and blushed at what they both just said to her. Then she got a flirty.

"Alright well my boys because of that you deserve a reward. Come and get it," she said smiling.

Donnie looked at her.

"Because both of us love you Tiffany that's why and plus both of us are still in our season right now," Donnie explained to her.

Leo and Raph smirked at her the each started sucking, licking, and kissing her neck. Leo was groping her breasts from behind her while Raph was groping her butt from the front.

Tiffany looked at them both.

"Well why do you both love me and be honest to me. Don't keep using mating season as an excuse because I'm on it too but I know how to keep it in check. I know why I love you both," explained Tiffany.

Dana began to moan.

"Ahh Raph Leo!" she moaned out.

They both looked at her. Mikey's eyes widened.

"You love me?" Mikey asked her.

"Well for me Tiffany I love your personality and character. You're an awesome fighter, you're cute, you're bright and cheerful," explained Donnie smiling at her.

Leo moved down to licking and sucking on her downstairs groping her butt while Raph was sucking, pinching, and licking her breast wrapping his tongue around her buds.

Tiffany smiled, "Thanks Donnie. The reason why I love you Donnie is because you're smart, creative, hard working, putting others before yourself, kind, and compassionate towards your family and friends. *she looks at Mikey* The reason why I love you Mikey is because you're funny, sweet, adorable, outgoing, creative, friendly, innocent, and compassionate towards your family and friends."

Dana began to moan again getting turned on.

"Shit keep it coming guys!" she moaned.

Mikey and Donnie smiled at her.

"Thanks Tiffany," both of them said.

"The reason why I love you Tiffany is because you love your friend so much, you're sweet, you're friendly, you're a great fighter and more that I would love to get to know," explained Mikey.

Leo started growling lowly, squeezing her butt harder while flicking his tongue in her inner walls. Raph was kissing her stomach now and rubbing her hips. The water beating down on them with steam blanketing the bathroom.

"Awe thanks Mikey, I would like to get to know both better too," she said smiling hugging them both.

"Fuck you guys are so hot!" moaned Dana.

Donnie and Mikey began churring nuzzling her neck and cheek.

Leo and Raph started banging into her from the back and front. Leo was groping her breasts while Raph was groping her butt.

Tiffany was purring loudly at them.

Dana gasped with pain as they slid inside her.

"Ow careful guys it's still tender and sore down there!" she moaned.

Donnie began swirling his tongue around her nipples making them harden while Mikey kissed, licked and sucked on her neck leaving hickies.

Leo and Raph were being careful not to hurt her. They were moving slowly until she was comfortable.

Tiffany changed into her mutant cheetah form like she was last night with Donnie. She was purring and moaned at the overwhelming treatment.

Dana soon felt pleasure as she started to moan again.

"Go faster guys!" she ordered.

Donnie went down kissing her stomach and groping her ass cheeks while Mikey slid two fingers inside her pussy pumping them in and out up and down.

Leo and Raph were bucking into her fast and hard.

Tiffany was moaning and purring loudly.

Dana elicited another moan.

Donnie and Mikey got ready as he took his fingers out of her licking her juices off of them. Donnie lifted her up sliding underneath her while Mikey got on top of her. Donnie slid in first then Mikey second. They both started to pound into her slowly at first.

Leo and Raph were bucking into her faster and harder. Raph lifted up her legs wrapping them around his waist.

Tiffany moved her tail out of Donnie's way and was holding onto Mikey's shoulders licking, nipping, and sucking on his neck. Scratching his shoulders nuzzling his neck purring.

Dana moaned a little louder holding onto Raph's shoulders for support.

Donnie and Mikey groaned as they slid deeper into her thrusting faster and quicker and rougher now.

They continued to buck into her until they both reach their climax putting their seed into her. Raph turned off the water grabbing a towel wrapping her in it. Leo lifted her up in his arms taking her out of the bathroom into her room. Raph was following them into her room closing and locking the door. Leo laid her down on the bed.

Tiffany moaned loudly still scratching Mikey's shoulders.

Dana smiled at them.

Donnie and Mikey reached their climax shooting their cum into her sliding out of her.

Leo and Raph laid down next to her nuzzling her cooing to her.

Tiffany was panting and smiled at them both.

Dana whimpered.

"You guys make the sexiest noises," she moaned.

Donnie and Mikey nuzzled her cheeks holding her stroking her thighs.

Leo and Raph were smiling at her stroking her cheek.

"All males make these sounds to their mates," explained Raph smiling.

Leo nodded, "It's how let the female know we are ready for them or just comfort."

Tiffany moaned purring nuzzling them back.

Dana nodded.

"Yeah I get it. I actually already learned this in biology in high school," Dana muttered.

Donnie and Mikey chirped to her.

Leo and Raph nodded to her smiling still nuzzling her holding her close to them.

Tiffany smiled at their sounds nuzzling them some more.

Dana looked at both of them kissing their cheeks.

"Raph Leo I love you guys," she said.

Donnie and Mikey churred.

Raph and Leo said together, "We love you too Dana." smiling at her.

Tiffany smiled at them both kissing them.

Dana smiled.

"Good you should," she said grinning.

Donnie and Mikey kissed her back.

"We love you Tiffany," they both said to her.

Raph and Leo chuckled at what she said. They smiled at her stroking her cheek.

Tiffany smiled, "I love you too Mikey and Don."

Dana began to whimper a little.

Donnie and Mikey nuzzled her body stroking her body too.

Leo and Raph smiled chirping to her nuzzling her.

Tiffany still in her mutant cheetah form was purring loudly at them both.

Dana looked at them and smiled.

"You guys are making sexy noises again!" She said laughing.

Donnie and Mikey kissed her cheeks.

Raph and Leo smirked at her.

"Oh really~" they both said together.

Tiffany kisses their cheeks back purring still nuzzling them.

"Yes really," Dana said smiling at them.

Time skip that night

Dana was sleeping in her bed alone when someone crept into her room.

Someone entered Tiffany's room while she was sleeping too.

Dark Leo was looking for their doppelgangers when he saw a girl that was sleeping in the bed. She was pretty to him and figured she would be good bait to bring the others out of hiding. He used a dart with a sleeping agent that his brother made. Once all the agent was running through her veins taking effect. He lifted up her limp body in his arms taking her back to their lair.

Tiffany sensed one had entered she pretended to be asleep to mess with either Donnie or Mikey. She was still in her mutant form when she felt the presence was right next to her. She opened her eyes jumping on top of them.

"Gotcha," she said giggling.

She looked down to see wasn't Donnie or Mikey. Just someone who looked like Donnie. She quickly got up she was wearing her long gray night shirt with short sleeves and a sliver print of a cheetah on the front. She hissed at the person. She grabbed her bow n arrow pointing it at him.

"Who are you," asked Tiffany frustrated.

Dana was still unconscious.

He smirked at her but didn't answer her. He shot the same dart at her causing her to lose consciousness. She was picked up by Dark Donnie and he left with her and went to their hideout.

Dark Leo tied up Dana to a wall setting her back up against it. He looked at her still sitting in front of her though keeping his distance.

Tiffany was still unconscious.

Dana finally woke up and her surroundings were not at all familiar. She found herself tied to a wall. She looked in front of her and there was someone that looked like Leo looking back at her. She screamed.

Dark Donnie tied her up to another wall in the same room as he stood in front of her taking a good look at her.

Dark Leo didn't flinch at her screams just stared at her, he had never seen a girl before and thought she was beautiful now getting a better look at her.

Tiffany woke up finding she was tied up. She was struggling with the bonds holding her. She looked at around not knowing where she was scared. She the person who looked like Donnie. She hissed and growled angrily at him.

Dana just looked at him. She gasped for she was still naked because she sleeps naked. She blushed immensely.

"Uh don't look at me!" she wailed.

Dark Donnie just smirked at her thinking she was really pretty for he too had never seen a girl before either.

Dark Leo got up walking out of the room then coming back wrapping a blanket around her. Then sitting back down without saying anything.

Tiffany kept struggling her tail flicking violently from side to side. She was becoming impatient and annoyed by this.

Dana just looked down.

"Uh thank you but why'd you kidnap me? I'm not even from this century let alone this dimension so I'm pretty much useless to you," she explained to him.

He continued to smirk at her.

"It's no use. You can't escape," he spoke to her.

Dark Leo finally started talking for the first time since he had kidnapped her.

"You are of use to us. For you are friends with our mutant doppelgangers. Using you as bait will bring them out of hiding," explained Dark Leo.

Tiffany looked at him.

"I can figure out a way to get out of these bonds one way or another," hissed Tiffany.

Dana now glared at him.

"Actually I'm closer to some of them than that. I'm two of their girlfriend actually. And they'll find you guys and beat you guys up and save us," grinned Dana.

Dark Donnie just snickered.

"We'll see about that. Just go ahead and try," he threatened her clearly amused by her.

Dark Leo smirked, "Well that makes this even better then."

He heard one of the motion sensors that Darius had planted around the lair.

Tiffany was stood up and was biting down shaking her head with it in her teeth and pulling it hard. She eventually broke them. She smirked at this while looking at him.

"You were saying," She growled at him.

Dana now began to struggled.

"Let me go already!" she yelled.

Dark Donnie tried shooting another dart at her but missed.

Dark Leo saw on the monitor four figures that were familiar grabbing his weapons. He got his body ready for a fight.

Tiffany saw the dart and grabbed it in her hand and threw it back at him.

Dana saw on the screen the turtles. She smiled and smirked at him.

"You're gonna get it now!" she said to him laughing.

The dart hit Dark Donnie and he fell to the ground out cold.

Dark Leo just ignored her comment heading out to stop them.

Tiffany smirked heading out of the room to look for Dana. She called out to her.

"Dana!" she shouted.

"I'm in here Tiffany!" Dana shouted back.

Dark Donnie was still out.

Tiffany heard Dana's shouting and followed it untying her bonds. Recovering the blanket around her. She held Dana close to her running out of the room heading out of the lair.

Dark Leo was fighting the others along with his two other brothers.

Dana continued to run with her.

Dark Donnie soon woke up and he got his weapon and joined the fight.

Tiffany was running with Dana keeping a close eye for those weird mutants again.

The turtles were fighting off the others. They took out Dark Raph and Mikey. They just to go through Dark Leo and Donnie.

Dana kept running with Tiffany. Suddenly though Dark Donnie shot all four of them with the darts and they were taken captive and were going to be held prisoner. The dark turtles lifted them up like a sack of potatoes and carried them off to a cell. Dark Leo and Dark Donnie went after the girls.

Tiffany sensed something was wrong. She grabbed Dana and jumped up to ceiling. She put her finger to her mouth to keep quiet as the crawled back to the lair of the Dark turtles.

Dark Leo and Donnie were searching for the girls still through the sewers.

All of a sudden though Dana tripped and the dark turtles soon found them.

Dark Donnie grinned at them.

"Found you girls. Thought you could escape from us huh?"

Tiffany grabbed Dana's arm running but Dark Leo threw the darts at them which hit both of them in their necks. They both fell off the ceiling but they caught them both in their arms taking them back to their lair.

Dana was unconscious still.

Dark Donnie carried Tiffany back. He wanted to start 'experimenting' with her.

Dark Leo took Dana to his room locking the door. Laying her unconscious body on his bed. Then stroked her cheek gently smiling.

Tiffany was still unconscious.

Dana soon woke up in no time at all and she gasped and her eyes widened at what he was doing to her.

"Wh-what're you doing?" she asked blushing.

Dark Donnie took her to his room laying her down on his bed as he nuzzled her neck.

Dark Leo answered, "Touching your cheek."

Then took off the blanket that was wrapped around her. He looked at her up and down moving his head to the cuff of her neck nuzzling it.

Tiffany woke up to find Dark Donnie was nuzzling her neck. Tiffany hissed growling at him scratching his face.

"I'm not going to be with you. I already I'm claimed by Donnie and Mikey. Plus I'm pregnant with Donnie's baby," She growled. She him the bite marks.

Dana soon whimpered.

"Please stop! I'm already with Raph and Leo! Stop! I don't want this!" she said crying now.

Dark Donnie only got turned on even more. That didn't even faze him. He smirked at her as he pinned her down hard and roughly kissing her neck and licking it.

Dark Leo moved his face to her's kissing her roughly shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Tiffany hissed some more wrapping her tail around his thigh throwing him off her. She was going for the door.

Dana didn't kiss him back. She just laid there.

Dark Donnie pounced on her tying her up in cables and brought her back to his bed as he kissed her lips passionately.

Dark Leo kept kissing her passionately moving his hands over her breasts squeezing them.

Tiffany just bite down on his lips hard making them bleed. She spit out his blood. She was becoming hostile now.

Dana kicked him where the sun don't shine biting his arm hard and got up and ran for the door.

Dark Donnie howled in pain but he began groping her boobs.

Dark Leo reacted to what she did. He went after her tying her up to the bed. He got up on top of her sucking and licking her chest.

Tiffany hissed at him not giving him the satisfaction or attention.

"Let me go and stop! Why're you even doing this to me? Are you in your mating season too?" she asked him crying.

Dark Donnie began sucking and swirling his tongue around her nipples making them hard as he pinched and squeezed them.

Dark Leo was ignoring her growling at her. He continued to do what he was doing then started kissing her stomach then spread her legs sucking and licking her downstairs.

Tiffany was growling angrily at him not wanting him at all but Donnie and Mikey to save her right now. She wanted them to help her wondering where they were and hoped they were about to bust the door down.

Dana let out a moan for the first time ever since she was kidnapped by him.

Dark Donnie kissed her stomach as he inserted a finger inside her pumping it in and out up and down fucking her with it.

Dark Leo was rubbing her thighs licking her inner walls flicking his tongue up and down.

Tiffany was frustrated and impatient hissed at him growling. Pretty much telling to back off in cat language.

Dana moaned some more.

Dark Donnie ignored her as he entered his dick inside her slamming into her rough and fast.

Dark Leo straddled her going in and out of her hard and fast.

Tiffany had enough she once again wrapped her tail around his thigh throwing him off of her. She was strong enough to break the cables holding her. She ran out of the room and found her mates sighing of relief. She untied them kissing them both happily.

"Help me find Dana," said Tiffany worried about her friend.

Dana cried as more tears came down her face. She didn't moan this time.

Donnie and Mikey nodded.

"We have to get Leo and Raph out first. They're right here next to us," Donnie explained.

Dark Leo continued to thrust in and out of Dana hard and fast.

Tiffany untied Leo and Raph. Leo and Raph grabbed their weapons following Dana's scent. They busted the door down growling.

"Get your hands off of our mate NOW!" shouted Raph.

Dana just looked to see Raph and Leo. She was so happy to see them.

"Raph! Leo!" she said as she cried.

Dark Donnie got up and went after Raph and Leo with Dark Raph and Mikey.

Dark Leo got off of Dana going at Leo and Raph fighting them both. They were fighting them off. Tiffany behind Mikey and Donnie, she looked over to see the darts were laying on the table. She quickly grabbed them. She looked over to see the turtles and the Dark Turtles were fighting each other. She was waiting for an opening to take out the Dark turtles.

Dana just watched still tied to the bed. Donnie took out his doppelgänger and went over to Dana and untied her putting the blanket around her. Tiffany didn't need to do anything because pretty soon the others took out their doppelgängers as well.

They all headed out of the lair going back to the penthouse. Tiffany was hugging Donnie while feeling Mikey hugging her from behind. Leo and Raph were holding Dana close to them.

"Dana, you alright," asked Leo concerned.

Raph nodded, "Yeah babe you okay?"

Dana didn't hear them because she felt dizzy and then she screamed and then she lost consciousness.

Donnie looked at Dana concerned. He picked her up in his arms and brought her to his lab to see what was wrong with her.

"It's not good guys. She's been poisoned," he explained.

Leo and Raph were upset looking at their mate with concerned eyes. Tiffany was upset too that her only best friend she had was dying on her.

Leo asked, "What's going to happen Don? I mean you can cure her right?"

Raph couldn't do anything he just punched a wall hard heading out of the room going to the dojo to train.

Donnie shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't cure her but I know what can. Dark Leo's saliva can cure her," Donnie explained to them.

They went silent in shock not sure what to say or how to react to this.

"Great now we have go back to the creeps that just tried to rape me and Dana," growled Tiffany angered by this.

Leo looked at his mate sighed, "We have to go back for her, Tiffany. Mikey get Raph. Raph, you, and me are going back."

Tiffany went over to Dana holding her hand. Trying not to cry to be strong for her.

Donnie nodded. "Hurry there's not much time. At the rate the poison is going through her body she only has an hour left to live," Donnie explained to them.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey were about to leave when the windows burst open to relieve the Dark turtles. They were angry they had taken the girls from them.

"Stop we don't want to fight. We need your help," Leo said.

Dark Leo looked at him.

"Funny, it's seems that we are the only ones who want to fight you," said Dark Leo.

"Wait, Dana has been poisoned and you're the only one who can. If you seriously care about her then help her," said Leo looking at his doppelganger.

Dark Leo thought about this for a moment seeing and remembering her. Then without saying anything went to the room where she was laying. He saw she was ill and stroked her cheek gently. He looked over at Donnie.

"What do I have to do?" he asked looking about at Dana.

"Well with your saliva it can save her. All you have to do is put your mouth on the spot where the dart hit her and suck the poison out and then lick the area with your saliva and she will be healed," explained Donnie.

Dark Leo nodded finding the spot on her neck. He did what Don told him to do he began sucking out the poison from her neck until it was all out of her system. He started licking the area until the redness was gone and moved away from her.

Dana opened her eyes and she threw up on the floor.

"Donnie I don't feel good," she moaned.

Leo and Raph went over to her nuzzling her churring happily that she was okay.

"Donnie, is she alright," asked Leo looking over at his brother.

"Oh she's fine. She's just pregnant from all three of you that's all," he said nonchalantly.

Dana's eyes widened.

"Wait what?"

"What?!" shouted Leo, Raph, and Dark Leo.

Raph and Leo weren't shocked about them more of Leo's doppelganger impregnated their mate.

Dana was happy that she was going to have Raph's and Leo's children but she was furious at Dark Leo.

"You son of a bitch! You fuckin raped me and now I'm pregnant with your child? Donnie I want it aborted," she said angrily.

Dark Leo wasn't surprised she want that to happen. He wasn't even showing any emotions whatsoever. He just headed out of the penthouse with his brothers. Tiffany was looking at her stomach wondering if she was pregnant with Dark Donnie's baby. Because she knew she was pregnant with Donnie's.

Dana sighed and went after him. She ran up to him and kissed his lips and hugged him.

"I'm not getting rid of the kid. I can't stand killing an innocent life. You like me don't you?" she asked looking up at him blushing. Hello?

Dark Leo looked at her.

"Just get rid of it since you made it clear that you didn't want it or me. I just helped you because you didn't need to die. I don't know what got into me back there," he said looking away from her still emotionless.

Dana slapped him on his cheek really hard and tugged him down to her level and kissed his lips again stroking his cheek.

"I never said I didn't want you. I know you care about me whether you admit it or not. I felt it when you first stared at me and when I was unconscious. I am not getting rid of the child. I'm keeping it," she said to him smiling at him.

Dark Leo stood back up, "Fine whatever. Keep it."

He looked away from her heading out of the penthouse with his brothers. They head back to their home. The others were doing whatever while Dark Leo thought about what he had found out.

Dana just watched him leave and she went into her room and stayed in there all day not coming out.

Donnie and Mikey went to see Tiffany and hugged her close to them kissing her cheeks.

Leo and Raph went to check on Dana to make sure she was alright.

"Dana are you okay sweetie," asked Leo stroking her cheek.

"Yeah babe you okay," asked Raph concerned.

Tiffany smiled at them kissing their cheeks.

"Donnie, I want to see what gender our baby is please," she said smiling.

Dana just left her room once she got dressed and she left the penthouse and went searching for their lair. She went into the sewers until she found it.

Donnie smiled and nodded at her.

"Sure let's take a look," he said as he checked. After a few minutes the results were in. He looked happy.

"It's a boy Tiffany," he said happily.

Dark Leo saw on the monitor someone walking towards their lair. He headed out until he saw Dana and looked at her.

"What do you want," he asked with his usual tone he spoke to everyone with.

Tiffany smiled, "That's wonderful we should name him."

Dana just looked at him seriously.

"Look you're a coward and a weakling for walking away like that. This is your child too. I wanted you to be a part of its life and mine. If you don't care about me or if you're not man enough to admit you actually do have feelings for me I will leave right now and never see you again if that's what you want," she said sadly a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She turned and walked away.

"Hmmm how about Gregory Tiffany?" Donnie asked her.

Dark Leo didn't know what to think actually this type of subject was foreign to him. He stood there watching her leave. He never really understood what his acts were or why he did them. He emotions were never explained to him or his brothers. He was born in a lab, an experiment was what he was and all he knew. He was told that he was a monster and was to destroy the turtles who were his doppelgangers. This was all he knew and now he was confused about what to do now. Finding out he had impregnated the enemies mates and now she was coming back wanting him to be apart of the thing that was inside of her. After she asked one of the turtles to get rid of it. Then tell him something else. It just was confusing him and his head hurt trying to figure out what to do.

Tiffany thought for a moment then looked at him smiling.

"Yes I like Gregory, Donnie," Tiffany said smiling.

Dana continued walking through the sewers until she made it out and she was going back to the penthouse.

Donnie smiled at her.

'Great! Then it's settled! His name is Gregory!" Donnie said happily.

Dark Leo just stood there for a while longer then went back to the lair. Still unsure what to make of what just happened. He just was pondering through his thoughts to try and make sense of the whole situation.

Tiffany smiled back at Donnie.

Time skip some months later

Dana was having breakfast in the kitchen.

Donnie was in the lab with Tiffany as she was about to give birth or was in the middle of it actually. Donnie held her hand tightly.

"You're doing great honey! Keep pushing! I can see the head," Donnie said.

Raph and Leo were in the dojo training with Splinter while Mikey was in the main room with Cody playing video games.

Tiffany was breathing heavily moaning in pain. She was holding on tightly to Don's hand pushing and kept pushing.

Dana was soon done eating breakfast and she went to watch tv.

Pretty soon after a few more pushes the boy came out and Donnie got some blanket and wrapped him up in it and cut the umbilical cord. He then handed him to Tiffany.

"He's beautiful isn't he?" asked Donnie.

Raph and Leo had just finished training and went into the main room to find Dana, Mikey, and Cody. They walked over to Dana checking on her for she was coming close to giving birth in two weeks.

"How are you feeling Dana," asked Leo smiling.

Tiffany was holding him in her arms smiling at him.

"He is beautiful," she said smiling.

Gregory was olive green like Don, had brown eyes like Tiffany and blonde hair like her too.

Dana looked up at Leo and smiled.

"I'm good Leo," she said.

Donnie watched the two smiling.

Leo and Raph both smiled at her.

"Dana we want you to know that we will help you at taking care of my doppelganger's baby also," explained Leo.

Raph nods to her, "Yeah babe, you're not alone in this one okay."

Tiffany was worn out from giving birth that she went to sleep.

Dana looked at them and smiled.

"Ok thanks you guys," she said sadly.

Donnie took Gregory and he put him in a cradle right next to Tiffany. He then sat down and began reading a book.

Leo and Raph nodded smiling at her nuzzling her. They were cooing at her.

Tiffany was still sleeping.

Gregory stirred in his sleep and was crying.

Dana began to whimper.

"Guys I love it when you miss those sexy noises!" she said laughing.

Donnie picked him up and began rocking him back and forth.

They both chuckled at her smiling.

Gregory was still crying.

Tiffany woke up from hearing her son crying.

"Baby, he's hungry I got this one hand him over to me, please," she said smiling.

Dana nodded and continued watching tv.

Donnie nodded and gave him to her.

They were watching TV together.

Tiffany took Gregory in her arms exposing her breast letting him feed.

"Honey, put a towel over my left shoulder please," she asked watching him feed.

Dana got up and she went to another part of the penthouse walking around exploring.

Donnie nodded and he gave her a towel.

"Here you go sweetie," he said to her.

Raph and Leo were still watching TV. Cody and Mikey had just won the game happy.

Tiffany smiled at him, "Thank you honey."

She put the towel over her left shoulder. Gregory finished and she put him over her shoulder with the towel. Gently patting his back until he spit up. She smiled kissing Gregory on his forehead.

While Dana was exploring still Dark Leo had broke into the penthouse by himself this time and patted her on the shoulder.

Dana gasped and looked behind her and she saw Dark Leo. She backed away from him in fear a little startled.

"What are you doing here? You made it clear to me you didn't want to be in our kid's life or mine," she muttered to him as she started walking away.

Donnie kissed Gregory on his cheek.

Dark Leo sighed, "Look Dana, I don't understand my emotions alright. I was made in a lab then forced to kill your mates and your friend's. I wasn't told about anything how to feel or how to understand what any of those things even mean. For some reason I can't help but think about you and it whatever it is. I'm exactly the best one to have a...baby. I'm not good for the baby even though I'm it's father. You and it can do better. Especially, when I can't even figure out what or who I am. That's not something I want it to go through. You're mates….are better….suited for this…..," He explained to her without flinching.

Tiffany smiled dozing off again.

Dana just looked at him with sad eyes. She walked up to him and caressed his cheek.

"Look ever since you left it's been eating me up and I've been depressed and upset. I couldn't figure out why but then it hit me. Dark Leo I love you. I know you probably don't love me back but I want you in my life and in our kid's life. Sure you may not be the best guy to be a father but no one's perfect. You're fine just the way you are. Besides if you stick with me you might be able to finally get to experience the joys of having emotions. There is nothing wrong with having them. In fact having them makes you a stronger person on the inside," she said grinning at him.

Donnie took Gregory and put him back in his cradle.

Dark Leo looked at her, "I can't just leave my brother, I will be here when the kid comes. If I'm not with my brothers they will not stay down there in the sewers for long. They need me down there. I know this crazy of me to do but I will visit you both everyday. I really can't stay but I'm not going to ban myself from your's or my kid's life. Promise."

Tiffany was still sleeping.

Dana smiled at him and nodded.

"Ok then well I'll see you around then," she said walking away.

Donnie rocked him in his cradle.

Dark Leo nods to her heading out of the penthouse. Thinking about what she said to him which was now starting to make sense for the first time in his life.

Tiffany was still sleeping.

Time skip two weeks later

Dana was in the lab and she was in the middle of giving birth. The first one was starting to come out. She pushed.

"You can do it Dana," Donnie said to her.

Leo and Raph were holding her hand.

"You're doing fine babe just keeping pushing," encouraged Raph.

Dark Leo sensed something was happening he told his brothers he would be back later. He headed for the penthouse.

Dana kept pushing until the first child came out and it was a girl. She had red hair and blue eyes. She was Raph's daughter.

"She's beautiful," Dana said panting.

"Two more you're doing great Dana," Donnie said.

Leo was holding her hand along with Raph after putting their daughter down in the crib.

Dark Leo was just two blocks from the penthouse. He was trying to remember what was pushing him towards the place. Thinking back he remembered Dana was having his kid. He quickened his pace.

Dana started pushing again and out came a second girl with blue hair and red eyes. She was Leo's daughter.

"One more to go Dana," Donnie said.

"She's beautiful too," Dana said breathing heavily.

Leo smiled at his daughter putting her in the crib next to Raph's baby. Then was next to Dana holding her hand again. Dark Leo was in the penthouse not stopping until he made it to Dana. He made it into the lab seeing her.

Dana pushed a few more times and pretty soon a boy came out with blue skin like his dad and yellow eyes.

"Well he's an interesting one," Dana said smiling at him and kissing his cheek.

"You're all done Dana good job," Donnie said applauding her.

Dark Leo saw his son's birth and just stood trying to process what just happened. Then snapped out of it walking over to look at him. He looked at Dana. His face was neutral like it usually was but different this time. He had softness in his eye.

Dana looked up at him and smiled. She held his hand.

"I'm glad you could make it. Here hold your son," she said sweetly to him.

He carefully held him in his arms looking at him. Thinking if this is what he would have looked if he was born and not made. He wasn't sure what to call him it never crossed his mind. He handed him back to Dana to hold him.

"What's name?" he asked her.

Dana thought for a second. Then she smiled.

"His name is Paolo," she explained to him.

"Sounds good," He said.

It was all he was able to say from the time being this was new to him. He was like a little kid in a teenage body. It was sad really no one took the time to tell him or his brothers anything about this. For them to understand what life is and it can do.

Dana kissed his lips.

"I love you ok? Never ever forget that," she said sweetly to him.

Dark Leo looked at her blankly he heard her say to him again. It had to mean something but he didn't know what it meant. All he could do was look at her then the Paolo.

"Yeah I won't," he said back.

Dana soon got tired and she fell asleep with Paolo in her arms.

Dark Leo looked her sleeping and his son sleeping then stroked her cheek and his before leaving.

Hours later Dana woke up and she fed all three of them. She got up and wanted to sit on the couch but she needed help.

"Raph! Leo! Help me please!" she shouted at them.

Donnie was with Tiffany and Gregory.

Splinter, Leo, Cody, and Mikey were out helping Cody train for the rest of the day. Raph rushed into the lab.

"Babe, what's wrong," asked Raph.

Tiffany was tickling Gregory's stomach smiling.

"Nothing sweetie, I just need help getting to the couch. I wanna sit on it but I'm still sore," she explained to him.

Donnie was smiling seeing his family together.

Raph nods, "Yeah sure babe"

He went over to her smiling helping her slowly get out of bed. He helped her to the couch.

"Here you go babe, I'm not doing anything at the moment. I'll keep you company and if you need anything you don't have to shout. I'll be right here," He offered smiling churring to her.

Tiffany was happy then held Gregory in her arms. Then kissed Donnie's cheek.

"Donnie, I need to talk to you about something," she said.

Dana blushed a light pink then kissed him on the lips.

"You're such a sweetheart Raph, I love you," she said sweetly to him.

Donnie smiled and nodded at her.

"What's on your mind honey bun?"

Raph kissed her back smiling.

"Only towards you babe," he said sitting down next to her.

"I was thinking about having another baby but with Mikey since you are both my mates. I was going to talk to you both at the same time but he had to help Master Splinter with Cody's training. I'm going to tell him about it when he gets back. I just wanted to tell you about this. Are you mad," she asked.

Dana moved over and sat herself on Raph's lap.

Donnie looked at her with kind eyes and stroked her cheek.

"Tiffany of course I'm not mad. I think it's a great idea," he said sweetly to her.

Raph chirped kissing her lips. Rubbing her thigh.

Tiffany sighed of relief, "Okay that's great to hear Donnie." kissing him.

Dana moaned and kissed him back.

Donnie leaned down and kissed her lips softly back.

Raph continued to kiss her and rub her thighs.

Tiffany was kissing him some more.

Dana moaned again deepening the kiss.

Donnie roughly kissed her back.

Raph was passionately kissing her.

Tiffany was roughly kissing him then separated looking back at their son smiling.

Dana separated from his lips kissing his neck leaving hickies.

Donnie looked over at Gregory too and went over to him kissing his forehead.

Raph chirped at this rubbing her back.

Tiffany put Gregory down for a nap because he yawned rubbing his eyes. She put him down in his crib for his nap. Then went over to their bed laying down.

Later that evening…..

Dana was laying on her bed watching all three sleep in their crib next to her bed. She smiled as she heard them in their sleep.

Donnie was laying in bed with Tiffany massaging her back.

Dark Leo came into the room seeing her laying there and the kids.

Tiffany moaned, "That feels good Donnie." She heard the other's coming inside the penthouse.

Dana looked over and she smiled seeing Dark Leo walking over to her.

"Hey what're you doing here at this hour?" she asked him.

Mikey went into their room and saw Tiffany he went over to her and kissed her lips softly.

"Hey babe how're you?" he asked her.

Dark Leo looked at her, "Paolo"

He looked at his son watching him sleep.

"My brothers know of our son and understand better than I thought. I think they know when stuff like this happens and me also. It's just an instinct," he explained.

Tiffany kissed him back smiling.

"Mikey, I need to talk you about something that I already told Don," She started looking at Don, "Donnie could you give us a minute or two please." she asked smiling.

Dana nodded and looked at him.

"I see and yes I guess they do," she said.

Donnie nodded as he left.

"What is it babe?" Mikey asked her.

Dark Leo heard her though he just kept looking at Paolo sleeping.

Tiffany asked, "How do you feel about children Mikey?"

Dana looked at him with sad eyes.

"So how long are you staying tonight? What do you wanna do?"

Mikey grinned at her.

"Yes I'd love to have a kid with you babe! I love kids!" Mikey said reading her mind.

Dark Leo looked over at Dana.

"I was wanting to see him some more. It's fascinating to know he was made by you and me. I keep wondering if that's what I would have looked like. If I was born like our son instead of being made in a lab. I'm sure on the time though whenever I don't want to stay here and go back," he explained.

Tiffany smiled at him.

"Yay, Donnie already knows about this. I wanted to tell you both at the same time but you were helping Master Splinter at the time. I'm glad you want to have child Mikey," she said happily.

Dana looked at him and nodded. She went over to him and hugged him really tight as she kissed his cheek.

Donnie soon came back. Donnie and Mikey soon started attacking her body with kisses.

He hugged her tightly not wanting to hurt her.

Tiffany moved off the bed.

"Hold on I only want to be with Mikey so we can have a baby. Like I did with you Donnie," she said stroking him kissing smiling.

Dana separated from him and sighed and started crying a little as she sat on her bed.

Donnie nodded smiling as he left the room.

Mikey smiled at her as he smashed his lips onto her groping her boobs.

Dark Leo stared at her not sure what was wrong.

"Um, what's wrong Dana. I'm being with Paolo," he asked confused.

Tiffany wrapped his arms around his neck moaning through the kiss.

Dana wiped her eyes and sighed.

"I know you are but you don't even pay any attention to me. All you care about is Paolo. It's kind of frustrating and upsetting," she said sadly.

Mikey roughly kissed her shoving his tongue into her mouth.

Dark Leo looked at her still.

"What's wrong with me being with Paolo," he asked.

Tiffany was french kissing him battle her tongue with his.

Dana sighed.

"Never mind you just don't get it," she said as she got dressed and left the room.

Mikey tongue battled with her pinching her nipples.

Dark Leo gently grabbed her hand.

"Would you help understand instead walking away from me Dana," he asked.

Tiffany moaned louder saying his name through the kiss.

Dana looked at him and sighed.

"Fine then. I know you don't love me but you could show affection for me once in a while. Like you know a hug or a kiss or sometimes making love which is having sex," she explained to him.

Mikey then came out on top kissing her neck leaving hickies.

Dark Leo thought about what happened the night he had kidnapped her and want happened. Then realized what she meant. He laid her down kissing her roughly.

Tiffany continued to moan.

Dana moaned in the kiss kissing him roughly back.

Mikey then went to her nipples as he swirled his tongue over them making them harden.

Dark Leo shoved his tongue in her mouth exploring every inch of it.

Tiffany moaned arching her back.

Dana French kissed him back.

Mikey then kissed her stomach as he inserted a finger inside her pumping it in and out of her.

He moved down to her neck kissing and licking it.

Tiffany she hadn't made love in months and was sensitive. She wanted him right now.

"mikey please," she begged.

Dana began to moan some more.

Mikey smirked as he took out his finger and pulled out his dick shoving it inside her and thrusted roughly into her.

He moved down to her chest sucking, licking, and pinching them.

Tiffany moaned scratching his shoulders.

Dana moaned again.

Mikey growled going deeper and further into her slamming and ramming into her faster.

He moved down to her stomach then spread her legs sucking and licking her downstairs.

Tiffany moaned saying his full name.

"Wait stop don't go any further. I can't have sex right now. I just gave birth. Even though I haven't had it in 4 months I can't yet sorry Dark Leo but otherwise what you did was great thanks," she smiled at him.

Mikey soon reached his climax shooting his seed inside her pulling out of her laying down next to her panting.

Dark Leo looked her stopping then kissed her again. He stroked her cheek holding her close.

Tiffany panted nuzzled his chest.

Dana soon fell asleep in his arms.

Time skip the next morning

Dana woke up and yawned.

Mikey woke up kissing Tiffany on the cheek.

Dark Leo had already left in the middle of the night to make sure his brothers were still in the lair. While he was with Dana and Paolo.

Tiffany woke up heading into the bathroom getting sick.

Dana went to take a shower.

Mikey smiled and went after her.

"Sweetie you're pregnant!" he said happily.

Leo walked into the room checking on Dana and went to see his daughter who was still sleeping with her sister and brother. He smiled happily at him. He looked over to the bathroom hearing the water running and went inside. He wrapped his arms around Dana.

"Morning beautiful," Leo said cooing.

Tiffany finished getting sick cleaning out her mouth with tooth paste. She looked at Mikey smiling hugging him.

"Yes Mikey, I'm happy," she said smiling.

Dana moaned and whimpered.

"Ahh morning Leo. I kind of wanted to take a shower alone," she mumbled.

Mikey hugged her back kissing her cheek nuzzling her neck.

"I love you baby doll," he cooed to her.

Leo nodded to her, "Okay Dana."

He was leaving her alone.

Tiffany smiled purring loudly, "I love you too, Mikey."

Dana got him by his mask tails pulling him back into the shower smirking.

"Where do you think you're going handsome? You're staying right here. I changed my mind."

Mikey picked her up and brought her back into their room where Donnie was waiting. He went over to her and kissed her lips softly.

Leo smirked at her chirping. He roughly attacked her neck.

Tiffany kissed him back.

"Donnie, Mikey and I are having a baby," she said smiling.

Dana started to moan.

"Ahh Leo!"

Donnie smiled at her.

"I know I heard congratulations."

Leo was licking and sucking her neck while groping her butt.

Tiffany smiled, "Thank you Donnie."

Dana moaned some more.

Donnie hugged her nuzzling her hair.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Leo moved down to her chest sucking, licking, and pinching them.

Tiffany purred loudly smiling nuzzled them both.

Dana elicited another moan.

They both began churring nuzzling her back.

Leo was moving down her to her stomach then to her downstairs.

Tiffany went over to their bed laying down motioning them to come over.

Dana moaned again.

Donnie and Mikey went over to her and got on either side of her.

Leo was kissing her downstairs rubbing her thighs.

Tiffany was nuzzling them both.

Dana elicited another moan.

Donnie and Mikey churred.

Leo was getting up and bent her over bucking into her from behind.

Tiffany was purring loudly smiling.

Dana released another moan putting her hands on the shower wall for support.

Donnie and Mikey nuzzled her now.

Leo kept bucking into her going in deeper.

Tiffany kept purring loudly.

Dana moaned some more.

"You're so cute," Donnie and Mikey said to her.

Leo kept moving in her hard and fast.

Tiffany smiled, "Thank you guys."

Dana moaned louder.

"Ahh Leo!"

"You're welcome honey," Donnie said.

"No prob babe," Mikey said.

Leo was continued this then he reached his climax putting his seed into her. He held her close to him churring.

Tiffany kissed their cheeks smiling.

Dana whimpered and then she got out of the shower and dried herself off.

Time skip months later

Donnie and Mikey were with Tiffany for she was giving birth to Mikey's child.

"You're doing great honey keep pushing," Donnie said for support.

Tiffany kept pushing holding onto Mikey's hand tightly. She kept pushing until their baby came out.

Mikey looked at their child.

"What's the gender and what are we going to name them?" Mikey asked her.

Tiffany looked at Mikey with tired eyes.

"If it's a girl I was thinking Danielle and if it's a boy I was thinking Edmund," said Tiffany smiling.

Donnie took the child and cut the umbilical cord off and then checked the gender. He looked up at Tiffany smiling.

"It's a girl," he said happily.

Tiffany held her in her arms smiling. She had orange hair she was human like Tiffany and her cheetah ears and tail just like Tiffany, and baby blue eyes like Mikey's.

"She so beautiful Mikey hold Danielle," said Tiffany smiling at him.

Mikey nodded and he took Danielle into his arms and kissed her forehead and cooed to her.

"She is very cute babe, and now our family is complete," Mikey said happily.

The End


End file.
